


Wanted

by mishaslaugh



Series: Wanted [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Vampire Harry, Vampire Niall, Werewolf Zayn, consort louis, incubus louis, werwolf liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaslaugh/pseuds/mishaslaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve is the mother of all monsters, and she changes Harry at the beginning of time into an alpha vampire. Harry then makes his nest, but one thing though. He's lonely. He asks Eve to help him find someone so she does, and that's where Louis shows up. Eve changes him into something that Harry can't help but love. How will Louis react to all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Eve comes into this world and has a purpose. To make her children. She finds a human named Harry, and she chooses him to be her very first child.

Everything was dark when it all started. The leviathans were captured and put into a universe called purgatory. Purgatory would be the afterlife for monsters. Leviathans are disgusting creatures that would grow their mouth ten times the size of a human’s mouth to devour anything they could eat. They were put into purgatory because they were far from able to live with anything else without causing trouble.

The next day, the wind grew and the new earth trembled as a big hole forms in the ground. Lightning zapped everywhere within a ten miles radius. One even had split a tree in two. The wind grew more violent and tornadoes were formed. Trees shook, leaves flew, and everything else that wasn’t attached to the ground was blown around.

The next minute everything froze. The lifeless earth went into dead silence as the hole stopped growing. Fire blew out of the hole as a girl flies out of the crater and hovers over a patch of grass. The girl looks back at the hole and watches it shrink in size until there was nothing there. She looks up to see the clouds drifting away, showing that the storm was over. She admires the nature surrounding her as she walks forward. There was nothing but nature as she looks around. She can already vision the soon-to-be living organisms who will take over this earth.

She wraps a hand around a tree’s branch and smiles at the flowers on the ground growing at an incredible speed. The earth’s maker was taking no time to make this place beautiful and livable for his children.

Eve straightens when she realizes her purpose. She realizes what she needs to do now and she smiles again. All she needs to do now, is wait. Organisms were growing in the grass and she knows she won’t be waiting for long. She looks at the forming sun and marks it as fascinating. It was so perfect for her children. They will love it.

*********

Three days passed until the time came.

Eve was given that long to plan out what she will do to her children. She took time to think long and hard on how to make them strong. How to make them beautiful and powerful. Her children will make her proud and she will love them with all her heart. She will not abandon them.

Eve was walking around the woods when she saw them. She saw humans for the first time and she winces when she sees them so vulnerable. They were trying to figure out what to do, what’s going on, and what they were. They looked so pitiful. Though, they had by now formed civilization and was growing their population. She watches them as a few of them cook fish over a fire they had made and others making clothing to cover their privates. She reads them and sees how flawed they were, but once she finishes with only a few of them, those few will be perfect.

So she waits.

Eve waits five years until she finally decides to make a move. The humans had already made colonies and even made families of their own. The population had grown severely and Eve was pleased. They had even made different types of communication that amused her. She had took the form of many girls to interact with them to find out how they are and how they work. She had grown disgusted a few times with their flaws, but she ignored them. Some of them will be perfect soon enough.

One afternoon, she sees the perfect one.

It was one of the men who went hunting for the people in his colony. He was sneaking up behind a deer with a handmade dagger, and he was truly beautiful. He had brown, curly hair and she knew he had green eyes that looked perfectly on him. He had strong muscles all through his body from hunting and taking care of his group and family. Eve knew he was the one and so, she walked up behind him.

She had some of the handmade clothes she had gotten one month from another group of humans she had blended with. She sensed his liking and made herself have straight, brown hair with bluish-green eyes. She disliked how long her hair was, but she couldn’t scare this human away.

“Hello,” she said getting the human’s attention. She smiles when she watches him jump in shock and turn around to look at her. She sensed his anger for her making him lose the deer, but the anger quickly went away and curiosity filled its place.

“Hi. What are you doing around here?”

Love flooded through her when she heard the human’s voice. It was soft, yet manly. It will soon lure people to him and convince them to do whatever he wants. “I want to have a family,” she says as she walks up closer to him. She’s amused when she reads the boy’s mind and finds the boy’s controversial thoughts on deciding to walk back a few steps or stay in place. The thoughts were running wild. Now she was just a few inches from him. She was proud about his ability to look in her eyes. The human held courage. Perfect.

“You could get someone to help you..conceive.”

She eyes the human’s action of putting the hand with the dagger down by his side. He was so trustful. She’ll have to fix that flaw. She looks back up at him. “What is your name?” she asks full of curiosity.

“M’name is Harry,” he answers automatically. “What is name?” he asks furrowing his eyebrows. Eve laughs at his inability at speaking correctly. “My name is Eve, but,” she drawls bringing her hand towards Harry’s face. He watches the hand, but doesn’t make a move to get away. His eyes go back to Eve’s face.

“You will call me Mother.”

Her hand makes contact with Harry’s face and she surges the poison into the human’s body. Black goes across his face and she hears him yelp in pain and he then falls to his knees. She keeps her hand on his face. She already changed him, but she wanted to comfort Harry. He was her first child. Her first precious child.

“What-what did you?” Harry wheezes out. He grabs at her arm in hopes that she’ll help him, but she makes no movement.

Eve knew his body was slowly flooding with the feeling of fire. His blood was gradually turning into the poison she gave him, forming into the child she wanted him to be. She uses her other hand to run through the human’s soft hair as he begins to cough up blood. She gets down when he finally collapses, showing that the transformation was finishing up. The boy would have to rest for a short while and then learn what he is before he could make his own children, but not in the same way. Eve was making him into something totally different than what she was while he will change humans into what he was. It will be remarkable to watch.

“I made you perfect.”


	2. Better Dig Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry grows lonely and he has some ideas on what to do when he meets Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments y'all are leaving! Very sweet :)

1678  
-  
Voices of bargaining people floods Harry’s ears as he walks carefully around the busy streets. He hears every plea each peasant makes and every offer they contrive in order to get whatever they want. Some wants makes him disgusted because they already had everything they needed to live. Resources were scarce in Provence, France and some of them were just plain greedy. Things were so much easier a few decades before because all that was needed was food, water, and simple clothing that covered what was needed to be. No one back then needed hats, cuffs, hose, breeches, etc. 

Harry tightens his grip on the leather rope that was worn around his horse as he maneuvers them both around the crowds to get to his home. A few people gave him looks of jealousy for the very expensive leather that thousands couldn’t even dream of affording, and he eyed them challengingly. All these folks smelled horrible due to the lack of soaps and other cleansing objects. Hardly anyone took a bath due to diseases in the water, so that led to everything smelling like garbage. Though, he would gladly fight off attackers who dared to try to take his horse. He had many more, but it took hours to find this one deep in the woods. He wasn’t letting it go easily.

A rush of relief flooded his body when he finally sees his cottage. He saw it miles away, but now a human next to him would also be able to see it. Mud covered his boots as he walks through the grass to get to his barn. He unlatches the door and then opens it stepping inside. He walks the horse to its stable and ties the rope around a pole planning to tell someone to tie it down properly later. He strokes the horse’s fur to soothe it. It was very calm surprisingly and now even more when it notices the other horses and animals around it. Harry wasn’t a fan of just keeping animals around, but he had to seem normal. He didn’t want humans to grow suspicious. People grew crazy from suspicious behavior that they planned a witch trial just five minutes after finding weird actions.

Harry pets every animal he passes and then walks out the door and then latches it. He watches his step as he walks through the field. The grass was tall and he didn’t want to step in anything. He knocks on the door and he smiles at the maid who opens the door. 

“Alpha! Glad you’re back,” the maid welcomes as she opens the door wider to let Harry in. He waits until she closes the door to caress her cheek. She was one of the first he changed to start his family after Mother told him that he needed to and showed him how to do it. She had been so patient and encouraging while he was getting frustrated. After the changing, the first thing he wanted to do was calm his burning throat that could only be soothed by the blood that flooded the humans’ bodies. Mother stopped him and told him to stay as she got him someone to drink. When she came back with a struggling male that he had once known, she urged him to take his time. He had no willpower to stop and change him, so he killed the human within ten seconds. He apologized again and again, but Mother only held him saying it was okay. The next person she gave him, was a male and Harry managed to change him, but he got himself killed by being too suspicious in 1542. Harry told him that he will let himself get killed by them in order to keep the nest safe and being the alpha vampire, the fledgling listened. He was killed by fire.

“Did you take care of everyone while I was gone Abby?” Harry asks as he softly rubs his thumb along her face. She was too entranced to speak, so she nods her head. He smiles and walks towards the carpet that covered the entrance to the basement.

“Go and take care of the animals. I brought a horse back,” he orders as he brings the carpet to the side and pulls up the metal door. He hears a ‘yes, alpha’ and a shut of the door. He then walks down the squeaky stairs and he smiles when he hears the growling from the caged children.

He goes to the closest one and sees Jacqueline eyeing him down with beady, red eyes. She was seventeen and he had found her begging for coins on the street. He had told her that he’ll give her money if she followed him back to his cottage. No one heard her screams once she went in.

He moves on to Alex who was in the cage next to her. He was twenty-five who was hunting the same deer as he was. Harry attacked him instead, but didn’t kill him because he noticed how strong and powerful he would be as a vampire. 

Vampire.

Harry remembers the exact moment he was told he was a vampire. Mother told him right after he changed his first victim. He had looked at her confused, and she only smiled and made him open his mouth. She tapped on his fangs making him shiver at the touch. She told him that he would be powerful and he would make her so proud. Happiness took over his mind at the statement. He wanted to make her proud.

Now, he had fifty children. Only ten of them stayed in his cottage and served him. The others were all over the world helping him with his business and making their own nest. He had a fur trading company that earned him a bunch of money. He earned all of the money due to him hunting the animals himself. He also rarely spent any unless on clothing to make his whereabouts unquestioning. He took advantage of the fact that a lot of people hunted by feeding on them. He was careful by not killing or changing all of them, but instead make them forget their encounter. Mother gave him that power, but not his children.

After making sure that his children was well fed with the bags of blood he gave them, he walked back upstairs and covered the opening with carpet. He said hello to the kitchen workers and other maids before he walks out the door again. He had plans with a human he befriended two years ago. His name was Niall and he was too bubbly to notice that Harry hasn’t changed in his features all this time. He worked at a pub and that’s where they met. Harry visited a bunch of stores to blend in with the town and Niall just wouldn’t let him go. Niall kept offering a drink and kept talking to him about random things. Harry grew fond of him quickly. The lack of friends made him want to be around Niall. Yes he had children he adored and took care of, but they didn’t like him as a friend. They liked him as a father and leader.

He walked to the pub and went in with two intentions: to be with his only friend, and then change his only friend. He wouldn’t normally change someone so well liked in the town, but the loneliness that held deep inside him made him yearn for friendship. He’ll make some story up like Niall needing to go east for a little while. He lived by himself so it can’t be hard. He’ll think of something. 

“Harreh!”

Harry smiled at the blonde who just yelled his name. Niall was at a table in the corner wearing his work clothes meaning that he had just gotten off work. He didn’t earn that much for working there, so he wore either his work clothes or cheap clothes that had holes in them. Harry walks up to him and sits down in front of him. Niall hands him a drink and he starts to sip at it.

“How was work?” Harry asks starting up a conversation.

“It was great!” Niall enthusiastically answers bringing a hand to the air and pumping it. “You remember that girl Barbara?”

Harry nods. Barbara was a girl that Niall had liked since five years ago. She worked hard with her family out in the fields. She farmed, picked, and cooked the food while her parents did everything else. Her father was an owner of a food market, so they earned a lot of money due to them farming their own food and then selling some of it.

“Well she came in and starting chatting with me! She talked to me for more than ten minutes! Can you believe it? She even invited me to come over some day and cook me something. My wishes have come true Harry!”

“That’s great Niall,” Harry laughs proud of his friend. “Did you do something though? Send her flowers?” Harry asks making fun. Niall had been planning to send her something to show her that he liked her, but never did. He didn’t want to make her ‘uncomfortable’. Niall rolls his eyes.

“No I didn’t! I don’t know what made her want me to come over to her home and cook for me! Do you think she wants to be with me?” Niall asks nervously picking at his fingers.

Harry smiles and nods quietly. He was happy for his friend, but he wanted Niall to himself. He didn’t like Niall like Niall liked Barbara, but he wanted someone to be his friend. He’s been on this earth for hundreds of years. He wanted someone to really talk to and not treat him like some king. He appreciated his childrens’ love, but he grew tired of it sometimes. He watches Niall’s mouth move, but doesn’t really listen. He’s too busy planning out what he’s going to do. He sips at his beer and they talk about their day. Niall got some interesting customers to talk about and Harry travels a lot. Niall envied him for that. He hated being in the same place for so long. He’s been here for ten years and he’s been hoping to leave since. 

It was getting around to be one in the morning when Niall decides to head home and Harry took the chance to offer him to come over and shock flashed across Niall’s face.

“You never let me come over! Everybody’s changing I swear. First, Barbara and now you!” Niall laughs and drunkenly finishes off his drink and puts his coat on. He always wore that coat. Harry got him it for his birthday last year. Harry takes one more sip and then fixes his cuffs. He didn’t think he’d need to respond to that. Niall was too drunk to really care for motives.

They were walking silently in the dark to Harry’s cottage. Harry eyed every window and door to see if anyone was watching them. There was very rarely anyone out and about this late due to everyone being too tired to stay up. Only one old woman watched them and Harry didn’t see her as a threat. She was a sweet woman who he provides vegetables and sometimes clothes for free of charge.

Harry had to help Niall get to the door when he kept slipping on the mud. It had rained yesterday making the dirt all muddy. He knocks on the door and it takes longer than usual for one of the maids to open the door and Harry knew why. They smelled the human and didn’t know what to do.

“Harry,” the maid Cassie says politely opening the door for them to come in. Harry smiles at her and asks her to help Niall to one of the chairs while he makes him a drink. He trusted Cassie with the human. Cassie has been a vampire for over fifty years. She had her bloodlust under control and she knew what Harry was planning.

Harry hears Niall chat her up while in the kitchen. Harry calmly cuts into his wrist enough to make his blood pool out. He tilts his hand so the blood runs down his wrist and into the cup. The blood fills up a third of the small cup until he pulls his hand away and wipes a towel across it. It stops bleeding right away and he then pours some alcohol into the cup until it reaches the top. He walks back into the room and offers it to Niall.

“Oh thank you-you Harreh!” Niall thanks him and closes his eyes and drinks it all down. When he finishes it, he furrows his eyebrows and looks up at Harry. “That tasted weird. What was-“

Harry watches Niall wrap his arms around his stomach in pain. Cassie hurriedly covers his mouth with her hand when Niall begins to scream in pain from the transformation starting. Harry coolly goes to the carpet to pull it back and opens the small door. He walks down and goes all the way to the back of the room where the empty cages were. He unlocks one and sets it up by hanging a bag of blood on a nail on the wall. He walks back out and upstairs. Niall was moving wildly on the ground with Cassie’s hand on his mouth struggling. Guilt grows in his stomach, but Harry ignores it as he picks up his shaking friend. He feels Niall’s weak nails clawing at his neck and chest as he walks across the basement.

The other newborns are watching them with red eyes and he eyes them with dark ones making them look away and then cower. Harry carefully puts Niall down on the ground and he walks out of the cage and locks it. Harry looks down when Niall screams again, but this time it was muffled due to the new fangs expanding in his mouth.

“It’s okay Niall. You’re fine,” Harry tries to comfort the changing human. The only sound in the room now is from Niall’s loud breathing like he’s trying to calm himself. Harry knew that Niall was on fire on the inside. It was making him too exhausted to scream anymore. Harry can’t watch anymore, so he walks away listening to Niall’s breathing. He can feel his nails growing to full sharpness from being mad and he’s careful with them when he closes the door and covers it. 

“You’re okay Niall.”


	3. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets in a load of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go pretty fast in this chapter and I'll probably fix it later. Hope you guys like it, and if you do please comment!

1941  
-  
A knock at the door took Harry’s attention away from his typewriter and to his door. Harry sighs and brings his hands to his face. He knew it was Abby informing him of yet another authoritative figure who was sent over by the government. World War II was going on and they needed more men to join the army, and they’ve been sending men over to get his best friend, Niall.

Niall worked as a bartender at the local bar, The Lucky Stars, and he sold alcohol secretly to the public. Niall didn’t go to college, so the army hunted him down to take him into war. Every time Harry or any of his children heard about another man looking for Niall, Niall would run over to his house and hide in a secret room where they hid their alcohol. Whenever the figure got too nosy, he was taken care of real quick. 

Harry exhales dramatically as he leans back and stands up from his chair. He puts on an open-collared shirt along with some gray slacks before opening the door smiling at the maid.

“Another one Abby?”

“Yes sir,” Abby says sadly. “They just won’t give up. If you ask me, I think they know about Niall bootlegging.”

Harry closes his eyes nodding at the suggestion. It was most likely true. Everyone was still suspicious of the sale of alcohol even though Roosevelt signed an act for the legalization of selling certain types of it. The alcohol they sold though, was the type that was still illegal so they had their suspicions correct, but it did get annoying.

“I’ll take care of it darling, but please make me and the officer some tea,” Harry asks as he walks around her and to the arched stairs. The house was three stories tall and was very decorative due to the maids growing bored and wanting to impress him. They did, but he didn’t really care for the detail. All he cared for was the antiques he bought in auctions because he liked knowing he can afford them. He had grown rich from all the trading he did through all these years. He grew even richer from moving to the states for business and he immediately took advantage of the prohibition to sell alcohol, knowing human males would do and pay anything for just a sip. His children sold alcohol for him, but Niall was the main distributor. He had over two hundred children now, and they were everywhere. They were even overseas.

He hears the loud click of Abby’s heels walking away to do the request. The closer he got to the front door which held the officer, the louder his newborns in the basement were getting. He’ll have to tell Abby and Cassie to feed them again. His poor children…wanting a drink. His heart broke for them.

“Mr. Styles!” the officer yelps when Harry opens the door startling him. “I was just about to go on my merry way when you opened the door, sir!”

“It’s Master Styles,” Harry corrects him. He tries to blend in with the society, but he was not going to let them go by with calling him ‘Mr.’ when he was a ‘Master’. He’s worked too hard to let the proper name go to waste. He can sense the anger growing in the officer’s mind from being told what to do when he thinks that he was higher than Harry, but Harry knew he wasn’t going to say anything.

“My apologizes,” the officer says half-heartedly. Harry smiles at his fake kindness. He opens the door wider to let the human in. He can hear the newborns go crazy over the smell getting stronger. Harry only smiles bigger.

“I-“

“Tea, officer?”

Harry waits for the officer to take the cup for him and then takes his own with a wink towards Abby. Abby smiles with a roll of her eyes and walks away to put away the plate. The officer takes a sip, again pretending to be kind. Harry drinks his tea pretending to not know that the man was eyeing him down as he sips at his own. The officer puts his cup on a nearby stand table.

“I do believe you know what I’m doing here, sir.”

“I don’t believe that I know your name officer,” Harry quietly says using his free hand to put a hankie down to put his cup down on it. He almost laughs when he sees the officer’s face go red.

“I’m officer Collins, sir. Can we please talk about Mr. Horan though?”

“Mr. Horan is not in at the moment,” Harry lies smoothly as he fixes his sleeves.

“Please forgive me, but I have two men watching his routine every day and they informed me that the last place he’s been to was here. He came here this morning at five o’clock,” the officer accuses.

Harry stretches his neck, “perhaps he snuck in.”

“Perhaps you’re hiding him,” the officer snaps.

Harry was lucky to have his eyes closed when the officer responds, so he wouldn’t have seen the red flashing across Harry’s eyes. He opens them after a second of waiting for them to go back to their green color and raises an eyebrow.

“I have no reason to be.”

“Master Styles you know Mr. Horan has no leverage over the army. He has no college education or any important job. He has to join or he’s going to jail.”

“Good luck finding him,” Harry responds with a turn and heads back to the stairs to finish writing his letter.

“I can report you too for hiding him!”

Harry stops in his tracks and looks back at the officer. ‘How dare he?’ Harry thinks. ‘In my home?’

He heads back to where he was in front of Collins and he doesn’t even care that his nails had grown to claws. The officer’s eyebrows furrow when he notices them though, and he steps back at the discovery. Harry smiles innocently at him.

“Fine. I’ll show you where he is,” Harry smiles and starts to walk to his right. He hears the slow footsteps Collins was making behind him as he leads them both through the hallway. He could hear the speed of his heart too and he wishes that he could make it go faster, but the human heart was fragile. It could literally explode or stop in failure.

It only gets darker in the hall as they keep going. The echo of their footsteps become louder. Harry used his senses to lead the way to the door he wanted. When they got there, Harry stands in front of it, letting the officer open it. His claws were long gone and he eyes the officer looking confused at his nails.

“He’s in there,” Harry says purposely pointing at the door. He could see the officer’s worried expression. It was too dark for the human to see anything and that made him nervous. His heartbeat only sped up.

Collins blindly reaches for the doorknob and turns it. The door squeaks at it opens and Harry watches amusingly as he slowly looks in the room and start to make his way inside. When the officer was too distracted in trying to find Niall, Harry quietly moves the door to shut it until the man was all the way inside. He closes it completely and locks it.

“Mr. Horan, I finally found-“

Harry walks away scratching at an itch on his temple as he hears the loud screaming coming out of the room. 

\----------

“Sir?”

Harry takes his attention off the human couple and turns back to the clerk in the store. She was holding out a black coat for him to try on that he had asked for. He shakes his head with a smile on his face as he turns around and brings his arms out so the lady could put the coat on him. He looks up when a shriek comes from the mistress just a few meters away and he sees that she was being teased by her mate or “lover”. Humans didn’t call their lovers mates. Harry didn’t understand. If you found someone you loved, why would you leave them? 

“Charles stop it!”

Harry rolls his eyes when the mistress hits playfully at her lover for teasing her more. He wasn’t disgusted by the public display of affection. He envied it. He wanted to know how it feels to love and be loved by someone. He wants to know how it feels to be looked at like how these humans look at their partner. They looked at each other like they were the only star in the sky in a long, dark night. He wants to know how it feels like to be with someone who loved you for what you are.

“Oh it looks lovely, Master Styles. I highly recommend it.”

Harry smiles and looks down to see that it was very comfortable and stylish. The fabric was expensive, yet cozy. The money was worth it and he definitely planned on wearing it for the next decade or two, even though the style changes every five or so years. Humans change their minds a lot.

He tells the clerk that he will be buying the coat and she leads him to the table to pay for it. While he was digging in to his pocket for the change, he looks in time to see that the woman was being looked at by a man outside of the store. He was looking in through the glass with a big smile on his face while waving and she responds by eyeing him and then looking away. Harry furrows his eyebrows when she shows no interest, but instead loses the smile she had on for the past hour and digs through a box for some jewelry another customer was asking for.

‘Why wouldn’t she go out there and talk to him? Why isn’t she at least smiling at him?’ Harry ponders. He tried not to get angry at the woman’s actions. He didn’t understand why she pretended to not care for her admirer. He would give anything to have someone to notice him like that. Harry’s met plenty of women and men in his time, but once they found out what he was they left him. They called him a monster and refused to speak to him after. He waited for weeks for every one of them to come back to him, but they never did. He had no choice but to make one of his children find them and kill them. He wouldn’t dare let a human know about his species. Eve told him not to.

He eyes the couple in the store again and envy surges through his mind. He wanted someone to be his mate. He wanted someone to love him like that. The closest person to that was Niall he changed those many years ago.

Niall took a while to come to terms about what he had changed into. He was told after the period of changing ended and his bloodlust could be controlled now. He took the news better than most of his other children had. When he was told what he was in the cage, he had looked stunned and just sat in the corner for two days. After those two days, he came out and found Harry. Harry remembers the exact first words he gave.

“I won’t ever see Barbara again will I?”

Harry shook his head no and hug him. He was surprised to get hugged back. Niall’s family was far away from here and he hasn’t seen them in years. Harry thought he would be mad because he wouldn’t be able to be with his family for a while, but he didn’t. He only cared for Barbara.

“I always knew you were weird man.”

That took a laugh out of Harry’s mouth. 

Harry was taken out of his thoughts by a flash of pain running down his back. He grips the edge of the table in front of him. He hears an echo of yelling going through his mind and he knows that it was a cry from a child. He feels that it was Niall and he was in trouble.

He exchanges money with the clerk quickly and grabs for his coat. He puts it on so he wouldn’t have to hold it and sprints out the door. He takes the route behind the buildings so he can run at full speed to where Niall is. He runs pass one human and he was going too fast for the human’s eye. He runs into blankets and some laundry as he runs behind the houses. When he gets to the house that held his friend, he stops in front of the back door. By now he had claws and his fangs had emerged from under his gums.

He grasps the doorknob and the little metal that was to keep it from being opened doesn’t get noticed when the door opens. Harry senses the situation and runs upstairs and sees three hunters walking around Niall, who was chained to a chair and Harry could smell the dead man’s blood that was in Niall’s veins.

In a flash, Harry kills two of the hunters with a snap of their necks and goes to the third one. When the third one sees him, he cowers away and looks everywhere for a plan of escape. Harry only comes closer and when he gets to him, he grabs hold of the man’s neck and picks him up. He holds him up on the wall and opens his mouth to reveal his fangs. The hunter whines when his claws dig into his neck and weakly grabs at Harry’s arms.

“You picked the wrong child, little one,” Harry spits out and then without a thought he surges forward and bites into the now screaming hunter.

Harry drops the man once he’s satisfied and wipes at his mouth. He walks up to Niall and breaks the chains easily to release him. Niall was too sick to stand up so Harry walks in front of him looking at him disapprovingly. Niall doesn’t meet his eyes and Harry rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Niall….”

“It was a trap ok? I didn’t know! The woman smelled so good..I didn’t even think about it,” Niall rambles weakly due to the poison running through his body. His body will cure itself in two hours or less, and he’s actually pretty happy with his state. Harry can’t hurt him if he’s already hurt right?

“Answer two questions for me,” Harry starts. Niall shuts up immediately. “Did they say anything about a plan that they had?”

“No they’re just traveling around for fun Harry. I think they’re new because they felt so proud for catching me,” Niall answers while rubbing at his sore wrists. His stomach was turning and he was close to puking.

“Are there more hunters?” Harry asks. Niall nods his head. “Where?”

“Just in the town a few miles from here. Only two more though,” Niall responds eagerly. Maybe Harry won’t punish him if he’s helpful.

“I’ll send Marissa to go after them,” Harry plans. He goes up to Niall and helps him stand up. Flashes of his first incident went through his mind. The first time he saved Niall was back in France. It was the second time Harry let him hunt alone and Niall accidentally bit into a dead person who had died from a disease and no one had found his body yet. Niall got sick right there. A human saw him kill two people and saw him get sick over the dead person’s blood. The human dipped his knife into the blood of Niall’s victim that had a passed a few minutes experimentally and stabbed him with it. Niall only grew sicker. Harry felt his pain and ran for him. Harry killed the human quick and helped Niall get back home. Harry had punished him for scaring him so much. He made him feed the newborns for two days. Each time a newborn bit into him to feed made Niall weaker. He hated it. Only Harry had the strength to feed the newborns. 

“You need to get a mate Harry.”

“Excuse me?” Harry asks right away. Niall weakly puts his hands up innocently.

“I’ve seen you watching couples like you were jealous. You want a mate don’t you?”

Harry rolls his eyes and brings one of Niall’s arm around his shoulders to help him walk. “We’ll talk about that later. Let’s go.”


	4. Bottoms Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall suggests Harry to get a mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um..all I have to say is that July is the busiest month of the year for me. enjoy! :)

“Master Styles?”

“Leave me Abigail.”

“Yes sir, of course.”

Harry doesn’t bother opening his eyes to know that it was Abby coming back to check on him. He knew she was nervous about how withdrawn he’s been lately. He’s been on his bed for thirteen hours now and hasn’t moved.

There wasn’t anything to do really. His business was going good; the government has finally stopped sending generals to get Niall; and only a few of his children has been killed in the last six months. He can handle that. The growth of hunters was progressing, but it hasn’t started a problem yet since Niall’s incident.

With nothing to do, he’s found himself laying on his bed for the past thirteen hours and hasn’t moved since. 

“You need a mate.”

Harry didn’t jump. He heard Niall running from halfway from his pub. He simply looks over to find Niall lying right beside him on the bed playing with a toy that took the shape of a dog. It had the name ‘Fuzzy’ on its tag and Harry furrows his eyebrows.

“What on earth is that?” Harry asks and Niall squints at him and he knew it was because he completely ignored his statement. Niall rolls his eyes, “It’s called Fuzzy Fido. I found it in a trash can in the alley beside the pub. It was on top so it wasn’t touching anything.”

Harry smiles as Niall runs the toy along the bed spread and chuckles when it makes a low barking sound. “You’re nearly 300 years old and you’re playing with a child’s toy,” Harry teases and laughs when Niall hits his shoulder in defense of his toy.

“Oi leave it alone. I’m easily amused,” Niall starts and looks at Harry seriously. “Unlike you. Hey!” Niall sits up when Harry groans in annoyance and gets off the bed. “You know it’s true. You’re all glum and I’ve tried everything to try to cheer you up. Admit it! You’re a grump!”

“I am not a grump! I just like being by myself,” Harry weakly retaliates. Niall rolls his eyes and then inspects the toy again.

“I wonder what made a human think of this? I mean, it’s just a toy dog that barks when it runs on something. It’s so addicting to play with though.”

“Oh Niall I love having such deep intellectual conversations with you, but I need to type something to the ones in France,” Harry says while putting on his coat and then sitting down in front of his typewriter. He doesn’t flinch when Niall rushes up to him and stands behind him.

“I have an idea.”

“For another toy?” Harry says amusingly. He runs his fingers through his hair as he pushes the stencil lever to start a new page.

“Nah man. To get a mate!” Niall enthusiastically says with a wide smile. He groans mockingly when Harry groans. “Oh stop Harry. Just listen to what I have to say!”

Harry leans back in his chair and folds his hands on his chest while looking up at the anxious blonde. “Fine, tell me your genius plan.”

“Maybe you could find another celestial being. Mother made other ones like you right?” Niall curiously asks. He’s never met Eve, but he’s always wanted to. Harry makes her sound amazing and beautiful.

“Niall, Eve told me not to mix with other beings like us. She told me that it was her job,” Harry says with a heavy glare. He’s always been very defensive over Eve. She’s his mother and she was the one who took care of him and taught him everything he knows now. She cared for him so much and he would do anything for her. He loved her.

Niall raises his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry about talking about her, but don’t you think you could ask her to help you with this? I mean she does love us and wants us to be happy,” Niall says cautiously. He eyed Harry’s growing nails and stepped back.

“You say that like she owes me. She doesn’t owe me anything Niall. She gave me life. She doesn’t owe anything to me,” Harry says standing up while holding the glare on Niall.

“Harry! Calm down! I don’t mean to disrespect her at all. I’m just trying to suggest that you could ask her to help you find someone that could make you happy! You know how bad I am at explaining things,” Niall hurries out as he steps back. He relaxes a little when Harry stops stalking towards him.

“It’s ok…it’s just I don’t think she would do that. She’s always busy and I haven’t seen her for 150 years. I’m probably the last thing on her mind,” Harry quietly says sitting back down and starting to type.

“Harry! You were her first child right? You’re her favorite I’m sure. I’ve heard she hasn’t visited the same person as much as she’s visited you. She loves you,” Niall says encouragingly as he rubs Harry’s shoulders.

“Thanks Ni, but I just don’t want to bother her ok?” Harrys responds stubbornly. He doesn’t want to bother her and he wishes Niall understood. His friend was as stubborn as him and he knew Niall wouldn’t let this go.

“Ugh fine,” Niall says letting go of Harry’s shoulders. “I guess I’ll leave you to the typing thing. I’m going back to the pub. See you later mate.”

Harry watches as Niall leaves and shuts the door. He furrows his eyebrows concentrating on the floor and then looks at the typewriter and starts typing. 

\-------

“Master Styles it’s so nice to see you!” Abby welcomes when Harry walks into the kitchen. She cheerfully goes to him and kisses the back of his hand. “Would you like anything sir?”

Harry looks around smiling at how clean everything looks. He smiles down at Abby lovingly and says, “I heard that you made a cake a few hours ago. Is it still here?”

“Oh of course!” Abby quickly walks to the refrigerator and pulls the cake out. “It’s chocolate and I personally think it’s scrumptious!”

“Well,” Harry starts, but then takes the plate with cake that’s given to him. “If you made it, then it has to be,” Harry nicely says and takes a bite. Harry moans and shakes his head. “Delicious Abby.”

“Why thank you, Sir. Let me get you a glass of milk,” she offers as she goes to the refrigerator.

Harry takes another bite, “Thank you Abby. So very thoughtful as always-“ Harry is stopped from talking when he feels three flashes of pain go through his chest and he tenses. Abby looks at him worryingly.

“Sir?”

“I’m sorry Abby, but it seems like three of my other children has gotten themselves in trouble,” Harry apologizes as he puts down the plate and promises to get it later. “They’re close by so I guess I’ll go help them.”

“Oh ok, Sir, I’ll make you tea for when you get back,” Abby offers while bowing a little. Harry thanks her and walks out the door in search of his troubled children. 

He senses them just outside of town. The sunlight did not affect him like it did his children. Sunlight burnt them and made them stay inside or wait until a cloud covered the sun. Two of them was hurt and he grew angry from knowing that someone had hurt what’s his. He races over and then through the woods looking for their exact location. He hears a noise that sounded like a whip and he growls as he finds their location and runs over there. He runs pass deer and cattle focusing on the cabin in his sight that held the scene. He slows down to a jog when he sees some humans driving their automobiles on the road nearby, but that only made him more anxious. What if he ended up being too late?

When he gets to the door, he steps back and then busts right through it. That earns him the attention of the two humans who were pointing arrows at the other vampires. He feels his nails and fangs grow. His eyes were red now as he stood and glared at the two hunters. One girl and one boy. How romantic.

An excruciating amount of pain flared in his chest and he looks down to see an arrow had struck him. He feels the dead man’s blood going into his system, but it did not make him weak. Eve made him strong. Eve made him indestructible. He looks up to see that the girl had the bow and arrow. He hisses and runs to her, moving out of the arrows line of travel as he did so. He strikes the arrow out of her grip and wraps his arm around her head and eyes the man. He sees the man widen his eyes in shock and Harry only grins. The young vampires were in the corner staying out of the way carefully. The one that hadn’t been struck with dead man’s blood was trying to pull the bloody arrows out of his friends’ chests.

“You let her go you bloodsucker!”

“Why would I do that?” Harry teases and he smiles when he hears the girl’s heartbeat fasten. “You really think I’ll let you both go?”

“They killed my brother! They deserve to die,” the man hisses out.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Oh boo hoo. You try having your children killed all the time,” Harry spits out. It was a white lie. One was killed every few months.

“We haven’t killed any of them! Other hunters did. Just let her go!” the man demands weakly. One of Harry’s eyebrows go up.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t want her if she was like me would you? You’d turn on her and try to kill her,” Harry hisses.

“What does that have to do with anything?” the man asks.

“I smell your blood,” Harry starts. “Your brother killed three of my children in the past year. Don’t you think this girl should be the replacement?”

“No,” the man growls and pulls out a machete from behind him that Harry thinks was tucked in his pants. “You will not do that you disgusting vermin!”

Harry felt the girl in his arms start to beat his chest and sides trying to get away. He grabs them both with his other hand while staring at the man. He eyes the vampires in the corner and sees the sick two try to shake out the dreadful feeling of dead man’s blood. The other one was cautiously walking behind the man and Harry smiles as he was getting close enough to pounce.

“What?-“ before the man could question, he was attacked by the vampire behind him. Harry takes the girl in his arms and pushes her up against the wall. She screams for help as he scratches at his wrist to get the blood flowing. Once it gets going, he raises his wrist to her lips and he holds her throat with his other hand to keep her from turning her head. She whines as his blood starts to drip into her mouth and she knew it was over for her. Once Harry was satisfied, he moved her to the floor gently and looked at the fight between his child and the man. He holds up his hand and the vampire grabs the man into a hold and looks at Harry.

“It is done. Do you still want her?” Harry asks grinning. The man looks at the girl on the ground, who was currently lying there with her arms around her stomach as the change begins to start.

“No!” the man yells. “How could you do that?”

“Fair replacement don’t you think? You can still have her if you want.”

“I can’t….she is a monster now,” the man weakly says like in defeat. Harry smiles victoriously. Humans can be so selfish and backstabbing.

“No shocker there. Edwin, let him go,” Harry orders and then leans down to pick up the trembling human. He hears the door slam and he looks back at his three children.

“Are you three okay?” Harry asks calmly. His nails were shortening, but his fangs were still out. His children nods uneasily.

“Good,” Harry starts and heads towards the door. “You need the strength to be punished once we get home.” 

\-------

“Let me go!”

Harry puts the crying newborn down in the cage. She was more vampire than human now and her crave for blood will soon come. He caresses her face soothingly and wipes away her mascara that was flowing down her face. He was careful not to cut her with his nails. “What’s your name?”

“Eleanor,” she hiccups from crying so much. Her body was on fire and she thought her skin was going to melt off in any second. She feels comfort in the stranger though, even though she knows she shouldn’t. He was the vampire who changed her into one.

“Well Eleanor,” Harry starts as he pets her hair lovingly. “Welcome to your new life.”

Eleanor cries more as he gets up and walks out of the cage and locks it.

“Alpha..”

Harry turns around to see a male in another cage. There were only two other newborns down there and they were both around a month old. He goes to the male and leans down. “Yes?”

“Thirsty…”

“Your blood is over there child,” Harry responds as he pets his hair trying to soothe him. The male shakes his head though.

“Your blood smells so good though..”

Harry sighs and caresses the male’s face. He turns his wrist up and moves it to where it was in front of the newborn’s face. “Here then. Won’t happen again.”

Harry flinches only a little when the man bites into his wrist and starts to drink. Harry only lets him continue for ten seconds, counting in his head, before withdrawing his wrist. The man whines, but Harry ignores him. He stands up and walks to the door. He walks up the stairs and through it. He closes the door and locks it. 

“Abby, I’ll need that tea.”


	5. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve comes and helps Harry find a mate.

“Niall get Josh and Tom to come help you load up the auto. You need to be on your way by the end of the hour,” Harry orders as he takes inventory. They were running late with the loading and he was worried that the shipments to Canada wouldn’t make it in time. He watches as the three quickly gather boxes and use their speed to get to the car and back in record time to get a few more boxes.

“Hey don’t get the Chester beer. That isn’t to go. They’re just in the wrong place,” Harry says stopping Tom from grabbing the boxes. He grabs them and moves them to the side for Niall to get them later.

“That’s the last box sir,” Josh informs once he gets back from putting the last box in the car.

“Okay good. Might be able to make it. You men better go,” Harry shoos and looks around to see what is left.

“Um actually Harry. Tom and Josh are going to go. I need to tell you something,” Niall runs in and tries to stand up straight. Harry eyes him.

“What are you so excited for?” Harry cautiously asks. Niall only scratches mindlessly at his neck. “Go on! Tell me,” demands. Harry freezes when he feels sudden bloodlust that he hasn’t felt in years. The urge to kill wormed inside his mind and he was then shocked. That only meant one thing. His mouth widens as he looks at Niall.

“I’ll be back!” Niall shouts as he runs off. Harry is left standing in awe. There’s only one thing that makes the need for blood noticeable. Eve was visiting. He then feels self-conscious with his attire and was hoping that Abby and the other maids had cleaned up what little mess the house was in that morning. Eve deserves the best and if she gets less than what she deserves, Harry will have the wrongdoer’s head. 

“Harry.”

Harry widens his eyes at the sight of Eve. She was wearing a golden brown dress with shoulder pads and buttons going down from the waist. She had black wedge heels to go along with her dress. Power glowed the outline of her body which only made her look more entrancing and beautiful. Adoration flowed through his body as he makes his way to Eve. He gently wraps one arm around her waist and reaches up to play with a strand of her hair. She looks just as beautiful as she did years ago.

“Mother,” Harry greets her with a small smile. She smiles in return and then reaches up to caress his face with both of her hands, which made Harry shiver. He closes his eyes soaking in the love the woman gave him, and then opened his eyes again.

“How are you?”

“Worried,” Eve says smiling. Harry scrunches up his eyebrows.

“About?” Harry lowly growls. Was someone trying to hurt her? He gets confused when she looks back at Niall, who was standing near the doorway.

“Niall told me how lonely you’ve been,” Eve says and then looks back at Harry. She lovingly brushes hair out of his eyes.

“I told him not to-“

“Harry,” Eve interrupts and places a finger on his lips. “I’m worried about you. I want to help.”

Harry gives a quick glare to Niall and then looks back at Eve. He removes his hand from her strand of hair to her hand so he can kiss her finger that was on his lips. “I don’t want you to worry about me. You don’t owe me anything,” he says sincerely. He didn’t want to worry her. That was the last thing he wanted! Niall should’ve listened to him.

“Don’t you know how much I love you though?” Eve asks. “I love you with all my being and you think I wouldn’t want to help you?”

“No it’s just-“

“I’ll find someone for you love,” Eve smiles at him. She pokes at one of his dimples and Harry chuckles in response. “I’ll find someone perfect for my first child. I would be honored to.”

“Thank you,” Harry says gratefully as he leans to hug her. He wraps his arms around her tight and places his chin on her shoulder. He has to bend his knees from the height difference, but he doesn’t mind. She hugs him back with a little laugh and he smiles into her neck.

“You’re welcome, but the next time I have to get your friend to tell me that something is bothering you you’re going to get it,” she teases and then smiles when she hears him laugh in response. She pulls away from the hug and takes one of his hands with both of hers.

“I’m going to go now. I’ll be back soon once I find the perfect mate for you,” Eve says and then leans in to kiss both of his cheeks. Harry smiles down at her and then she’s walking away.

“Thank you Niall for informing me about Harry,” Eve says with a stern tone. She looks back at Harry, “Let’s just hope you won’t have to tell me next time.” Niall blushes at the wink she gives him and then she’s gone. He turns around to find Harry glaring at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His happiness for hope for his friend fades away.

“Don’t be mad Harry! I was only trying to help. She’s not even mad,” Niall argues and only gets Harry rolling his eyes in return. “I want to get you happy again. She’s out getting you a mate. Aren’t you happy?”

Harry sighs and the jumpy feeling in his body goes away meaning that Eve was far away. “I understand, but I was hoping you would leave it alone,” Harry weakly retaliates as he goes back to count the boxes. He secretly grins when Niall just groans. 

\----------

The streets were chaotic as Eve walks through the streets. She makes no sign of moving out of anyone’s way as she walks carelessly. She eyes every human who may be good enough for her child. What is that famous line?

Mother knows best.

She listens to every conversation, hears every heartbeat, and looks in every store. She feels the sense of one of her children following her. She looks back and smiles at the worried shapeshifter, showing that she was appreciative of her protectiveness over her. She freezes and then looks when she sees a beautiful brunette walking with speed down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. She is clearly in a hurry with her dress flowing in the wind behind her. Her name was Caroline. Such a beautiful name. Eve was just about to go head over to congratulate her for being a potential mate for her Harry, until she sees the perfect person.

It was a man sitting down in a coffee shop just a few stores away. The shop looked busy as he sips his tea while looking at a newspaper in his lap. Eve smiles knowingly and walks towards the store. Everyone hurries out of her way as she walks by faster not caring that she was very close to bumping into them. Why would she care? They were the ones who were going to regret it.

A little bell rings when she opens the door. She looks around and sees the workers behind the counter going around trying to fulfill the customers’ orders. Such small things humans can do at a time. What a shame. 

“Oh look! The Yankees and Cardinals are playing at the world series!”

Eve looks to the side to find the human, who was perfect for Harry. She smiles as she observes him. He was supporting a white button down shirt, black slacks, and brown polished shoes. He had light blue eyes and straight, brown hair that went over his eyes a little. She was proud of his posture while sitting. He had his back against the back of the chair and he had a leg over the other while he looked at the newspaper. Another man was pointing at something on the page with a big smile on his face.

“Yea yea, but we all know the Yankees are going to win this year! They’re better than the Cardinals and you know it.”

Eve laughs at how silly the conversation was. She hears their heartbeats and doesn’t sense any rush of the speed or stop of the heart, so they can’t be lovers. Who was the stranger? Eve pouts at her lack of knowledge and she goes over to start her plan.

“Hello, may I sit down here?” Eve asks with an innocent smile looking at the man she wanted. He politely says yes, making her fill with pride. He had a nice tone of his voice. Yes, he was perfect. “What are you reading?”

“Oh just the newspaper. The Cardinals and Yankees made it the World Series this year. Stan here thinks the Yankees are going to win,” the man teases his friend. ‘Stan’ hits his shoulder in retaliation.

“They’re number one in my book! The pitcher is going to strike out every one of those Cardinals,” Stan says with a hint of disgust at saying ‘Cardinals’.

“Will you come home with me?” Eve interrupts their playful banter. They both look at her with bewilderment.

“Us?” Stan asks with his eyebrows furrowed.

“No,” Eve responds like she was offended. She looks back at the man she has no idea the name of. She wasn’t going to use her powers to know his name. That was Harry’s job. This man will be nice and untouched for her favorite child. Before the man could make a statement, she reaches over and caresses his face. “What’s your name?”

“Um Louis but-“

She doesn’t let his arm try to remove her hand from his face. She surges power through her body and she watches him as he faints right back into his chair. She grabs for the cup of tea and puts it down on the table. She hears Stan gasp and she then glares at him with a finger to her lips. She looks away from his wide eyes and stands up. She walks to the door and waves at one of the vampires outside. Five were out there trying to see her and she understood their curiosity. Who wouldn’t want to meet their mother?

“Madam,” the vampire greets when he walks in the store. She lets him pick up her hand and kiss the back of it. She smiles lovingly at him.

“I need you to carry Louis here,” she gestures to him ignoring Stan, who was in a frozen state not knowing what to say or do. “To Harry. It’s a present, so you will be ever most gentle with him. If I see one bruise, you will be severely punished you understand?” Eve smiles wider at the fast response of a nod of his head. She tilts her head in the direction of the sleeping man and she watches him rush over to pick him up carefully. A few humans in the store were a little curious about the situation, but they didn’t think anything bad was happening. She looks back at Stan with a mischievous grin.

“It was so nice to meet you. I hope you are ok with paying for the tea that Louis here bought,” Eve says with a warning tone. She dares him to interject. He only nods obediently, and picks up the tea to go and pay for it.

“Such a nice boy,” Eve quietly compliments and then looks back at the vampire. “We shall be on our way Derrick.” 

\----------

When they get to Harry’s home, Eve goes to the door and knocks lightly on it. She hears the heels of one of the maids coming to get the door. She feels how nervous the lady must be.

“Oh my gosh! Mother..”

Eve smiles gratefully as the maid bows before her. “Hello Abigail. Where is Harry?”

“Master Styles is out with Niall right now. May you come in?” Abby nicely offers and hurries to get out of the way. Eve nods and walks in with Derrick holding Louis’ limp body to his chest. They did get a few weird looks from bystanders, but they didn’t say anything. It was a short walk from the house so they didn’t need to go far.

Eve looks around the home and smiles at the beautiful decorations, “It is lovely in here. Did you decorate it?”

“I helped with the other maids. Would you like me to get them?”

“No thank you. Where is a room that Derrick can put Louis down in?” Eve asks looking at Louis’ sleeping form. She fondly removes a piece of hair off of his closed eyes.

“Follow me ma’am,” Abby instructs. Eve follows her down the hall and to the right. Abby opens the door for her and she walks right in. She looks around to find a few drawers and a king-size bed. She looks at Derrick and points to it. Derrick goes over and lays the human down.

“Thank you for the help Derrick. You may leave now,” Eve dismisses without even looking at the vampire. She hears Derrick leave and she looks at Abby who was in the doorway. 

“Time to get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts!  
> If you want to know what Eve looks like, just type in 'Eve from Supernatural' in google :)


	6. Sweet Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just simply typing along until BOOM smut.

Louis is awoken by severe pain flaring in his abdomen. He starts to reach down to try to figure out what’s hurting so bad, but he yelps when he fully awakens by pain running throughout his whole body. He tries to get up, but strong hands keep him down. He whimpers as the intruding hands leave excruciating hot in its place. His head is pounding and he doesn’t know what he could possibly have done to deserve this. It feels like his bones were breaking and fixing repeatedly and there were pricks digging into body all over. He arches his back from the pain, but he is instantly pushed back down. He tries to form into a ball, but the hands seem to know what he was going to do seconds before doing it. He wonders how he hasn’t went unconscious from the pain yet and he hopes it will be soon.

His clothes start to feel heavy as the temperature seems to be getting higher. He ignores the pain just enough to try to take his clothes off, but he suddenly loses all energy he had. He barely has enough to wiggle his fingers. It was like his energy just drained out of his body. The imaginary fire on his body flares one last time making him grit his teeth before it goes away slowly. Louis groans quietly and then finally takes notes of his surroundings and sees that he is in some bed. He looks up when a hand caresses his face and he sees a girl kneeling beside him. He tries to remove his face, but the girl is persistent. He is unable to overpower her from the energy in his body vanishing just minutes ago. He widens his eyes in realization that he was completely defenseless. 

One of the girl’s fingers run along his bottom lip gently and if he wasn’t so scared from what just happened, he would’ve leaned into the soothing touch. He whimpers when his head is tilted so he can look up. His body was stiff and he doesn’t know how long he has left. He feels the finger run along his jawline slowly. 

“Oh he will love you.” 

That was the last thing he heard before he was put to sleep.

\--------------

“A refill? Thanks.” 

Harry rolls his eyes at the rude customer and he goes to refill his glass. It was his third refill and it was a strong whiskey. Soon he won’t be able to walk out the pub. It was already eight o’clock at night and not many people were here. There were three men and one woman at the bar and then an old drunk in one of the booths. It was just a Tuesday so not many people came. The regulars that were here right now gave him a fair tip, so he was fine with it. 

He takes the now third refill to the rude man and puts it down in front of him. No thank you was said and Harry tries not to roll his eyes again. 

He was just about to ask if the woman at the bar wanted a refill when the urge for blood increases and he gasps and tries to keep strong. He has to lean on the side of the bar table and grip it. He wills his claws not to grow and he feels relief when they don’t. He hadn’t fed in three days now and he wishes he had. His weird behavior catches some of the humans’ attention and he ignores their attempts at helping him. He isn’t going to lose control after 500 years. He isn’t a child. 

He knows Eve is nearby and he senses her movements. She was going to come inside to see him, but why? She already found someone suitable for a mate for him? Excitement runs through Harry’s head when the door opens. He jogs up to her with a big smile on his face. She smiles in return and he leads her to the space behind the bar. He takes one of her hands and kisses the back of it. 

“How are you?” he asks sincerely. 

“I’m very good. I found someone perfect for you, love,” she informs excitedly. Harry is going to be so happy soon and she can’t wait. 

Harry couldn’t decide whether to jump up and down or hide somewhere. He was excited that Eve found someone for him, but he also wondered if this person will even like him. What if they were being forced to like him, or they were brainwashed? He wanted someone to like him for real. He trusted his mother though, so he just kisses her forehead gingerly. 

“Is this person at my home?” he asks while looking around to see if the person was actually here. One of the customers at the bar looked annoyed. He apparently didn’t respect the fact that Harry was busy. 

“Yes he is. He’s locked up right now, so you may want to head over there,” she suggests. Harry nods.

“Yea yea that’s a good idea. Don’t want to keep him waiting,” Harry babbles and excuses himself to go find Niall in the back. Thoughts bursts left and right as he heads down the hallway. ‘A boy?’ ‘Will he like me?’ ‘Does he even like males?’ ‘Will he leave me before he gives me a chance?’ Nervousness rattles his mind making him almost run into the man he was looking for. Niall apparently already knows what he came to him for because he gives him a big grin.

“She already found someone for you? That’s great!” he exclaims. Harry only smiles wide not having any words to show how happy he feels. He was so thrilled to finally have someone, or may have someone, that he was shocked that he didn’t just run off to the house. “Will you take over so I can go see him?” 

“Yes of course! I just need to finish something real quick,” Niall says with a thumbs up and then runs off to go finish whatever the task was. Harry doesn’t question it and runs back to Eve. She was still standing in the same spot. Nobody seemed to have questioned his whereabouts. 

“Ready to go?” Harry asks trying to keep his hands from shaking. He felt stupid for being this excited, but he’s never been with anyone. He’s never found anyone who could be his forever and now he may have one. He looks at the ground when Eve smiles at him amusingly.

“Of course. Let’s go.” 

They were just about to walk out the door when the annoyed man at the bar shouts at them. 

“What the hell do you think you’re going? You’re supposed to serve us drinks!” 

Harry sighs used to the old man’s bitterness, “Niall will be here in a minute to serve you.” 

“He’s not here yet. You need to do your job!” 

Harry was about to go to the man and tell him what’s for, but a hand stops him. He looks curiously down and sees that Eve was holding him back while looking at the man. He watches her walk over to the man and stand in front of him. 

“Harry is needed somewhere else. Why don’t you understand that?”

“Piss off lady,” the man hisses with a death glare. Eve doesn’t look impressed. Harry almost runs over to kill the man for disrespecting her, but she only holds her hand up to signal that she wanted him to stay put. Why wouldn’t she let him kill him? He was being crude to her. Eve didn’t put up with that. 

His questions are answered though when he sees her bring her raised hand around and caresses the man’s face. The man was about to wave her hand off, but then he is screaming in pain. She takes her hand off his face and walks back to Harry. The few other people in the bar all stare at the scene and look at Eve with shocked looks. She’s still glaring at the man dying on the ground. 

“Patience is virtue.” 

They both left with that.

\-----------------

Harry didn’t know what he was expecting when they got to his house. He smelled something that was new. He’s never smelled anything like it before and he’s been here since the beginning of time. Eve must’ve made this man into something brand-new. What did this new species need? Blood? Hearts? Souls? Whatever he needed, he’d get. No questions asked. If anyone did ask any, they’d be taken care of. 

Eve leads him into the basement where all the cages are. Harry tries really hard to keep calm as they walk to the back, but his hands keep shaking and his feet don’t cooperate every few steps he takes. He almost even tripped over his own feet. 

When they get to the cage, his heart aches at the sight inside. There is a man sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest with his arms around them. He looks scared out of his mind and he is currently eyeing them both. Every move either of them made was seen by him. The man didn’t have any clothes on besides his boxers. There were only a few bruises on his arms and shoulders that Harry figures was what he got from trying to get away. He looks at Eve with a worried glance.

“Is he ok?” he whispers, but he knows he was heard by the man in the cage. He hears his heartbeat fasten. 

“He’s fine,” Eve responds looking at the man. “He’s just scared and weak.” 

“Weak?” Harry asks. This time, Eve looks up at him. 

“He’s an incubus.” 

“What is that?” 

“He is energy,” she starts and then looks back at the man. “He gives energy with intimate touch. He gets energy from sex.” 

“Sex?” Harry gasps and looks at Eve with wide eyes. “He won’t like that..he won’t let that happen.” 

“Well, when he’s near death I think he just might come around,” Eve smirks as he looks back at Harry. 

“He’ll hate me.” Eve furrows her eyebrows and reaches up to make Harry look at her. 

“He won’t hate you. He won’t like the fact that he has to perform intercourse to get energy, but your personality and affection will make him love you.” 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Both Harry and Eve look at the caged man. Harry is shocked to hear such a deep voice come from him. It might just be the low energy that made him sound gravelly. He remembers something and looks back at Eve. 

“Why isn’t he effected by you? Wouldn’t he be getting weaker or something?” 

“That’s probably why I need to go,” Eve advises. “Take care of him. His life is draining fast.” Harry nods quickly and kisses both of her cheeks. He watches her walk out of the room and then looks back at the man. He was now lying on his side in a ball. 

“What is your name?” Harry asks as he opens the cage and walks in. He shuts the door and locks it. The man wouldn’t get far, but he sure wouldn’t hesitate from leaving. He hears the man give a grunt showing that he wasn’t going to tell him. Harry only grins down at him. The man rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t you want to live? I can help you,” Harry offers encouragingly. The man only covers his face with his hands. “Don’t be like that,” Harry teases.

“I don’t want to be a monster like you,” he hisses with disgust. Harry widens his eyes at the sudden remark. Anger starts to boil. What gave this man the right to talk to him like that? He was the leader of all vampires and was twenty times as strong as any normal monster. He was an alpha and he wasn’t going to be spoken to like this. 

Harry almost laughs darkly when he starts to walk to the man and he tries to crawl away. Harry grabs the man’s hips, picks him up, and pushes him up against the wall. The way the man sucked in air now looked like he was just getting out of water. Harry knows that his touch was giving him just enough energy to move now. He decides to take advantage of that. He picks up the man, who gasps in shock, and wraps his legs around his waist. He feels energy growing in his own body as he leans into the man’s neck. “Are you going to tell me your name now?” The man clutches at Harry’s shirt in a way that it looked like he didn’t know whether to pull him close to push him away. Harry smirks.

“M’name’s Louis…Now let me go!” ‘Louis’ shouts weakly. Harry rolls his eyes at his stubbornness. He starts to kiss up and down Louis’ neck soaking in the energy he was getting in return. His lips even tingle at the touch. This power he was getting made him feel high and he knows he won’t be letting this gem go anywhere any time soon. He could tell that Louis was already feeling better by his voice getting higher and higher. His little grunts weren’t as deep as they were before. Those grunts were also turning into moans and Harry loved each and every one. 

The little shoves he got were now nonexistent and they were replaced with pulls. He knew Louis had just found out that he was getting energy from this. His heartbeat was going back to normal and the bruises on his skin were fading away. Harry pulled away from his neck to watch in astonishment as Louis started tightening his grip on him to pull him closer. The incubus even started to slowly grind down on Harry and his cock was hardening from the pressure. Harry groans at the sudden action and then gains encouragement to lean in to have Louis’ lips on his. Louis leans away at first, but the power now running through his system told him to kiss back, so he does. He moans when energy flares up inside of himself. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck completely trusting that Harry will keep him up. 

Harry runs his tongue along Louis’ as he moves away from the wall and carries them down on the ground with Louis on his lap. At the sudden gravity, Louis starts to grind down harder and they grunt in each other’s mouths. 

Harry leans away from the kiss, though Louis starts to kiss his neck instead, to reach down and pulls his shirt over his head. He flings his shirt away and then cups Louis’ face to gently push his face away from his neck in order to kiss Louis’ collarbone and neck. This was about Louis after all. Harry had enough power to diminish tanks and maybe even another alpha. Louis was just beginning to feel energy. 

Louis’ moans fill his ears as he kisses his collarbone. He reaches down to unbutton his trousers and pushes them down to his ankles. Louis gets the idea and reaches down to take his boxers off. He sighs in relief when his cock isn’t trapped in clothes anymore. Harry smirks amusingly when Louis almost gets his foot tangled, but Louis kisses his smirk away. Louis was in a trance and Harry enjoyed every second of it. 

He blindly helps Louis take his own boxers off and now they were both naked. Harry wraps an arm around Louis’ waist and puts his other hand on his ass. He feels for his hole and circles a finger around the rim. He leans away from the kiss to chuckle as Louis shivers at the touch. He leans into Louis’ neck and kisses around. He feels his fangs start to grow, but he doesn’t let them sink into the hot skin. That’ll come later. 

He pushes one finger into Louis and he freezes when he feels wetness. He wiggles his finger and sure enough, it was wet around his finger. The realization almost makes him bite too hard onto Louis’ earlobe. 

Breeder. 

This perfect being in his arms was a fucking breeder. This being could give him children in the future. How did he get so lucky? He loved his children, but Louis could give him actual children. Children that he actually made, and not just change. The thought of that made Harry start pumping his finger in Louis’ body making him squirm in his lap. Little moans left his lips and Harry couldn’t get enough. He adds another finger and he feels Louis tense up. Not wanting to make Louis at all uncomfortable, he leans down and starts kissing his chest. He kisses teasingly around Louis’ nipple and he almost laughs when Louis retaliates by yanking on his hair. When he starts pumping both of the fingers, he also begins to lick and suck on Louis’ nipple. 

The sounds Louis made were glorious. Harry’s breath was taken when he sees Louis’ blue eyes. They were beautiful blue eyes, but he was conflicted with wanting to see them or watching them roll into the back of his head in pleasure. 

He chooses the latter and pulls out his fingers. He lifts Louis a little to line the head of his cock to Louis’ hole. Louis’ self-lubrication was enough to let him go in smoothly. Harry kisses up his chest until he gets to his lips. Harry knows the incubus is gone by the way he eagerly kisses him back and then tries to bring his body down in order to get his cock in him. Louis was getting stronger too. Harry had to actually have a strong hold on Louis’ hips to keep him from pushing down. He doesn’t keep Louis waiting for too long though, because after hearing Louis whimper, he brings him down onto his cock. He sucks in air at the pressure around his aching dick and he tries to keep himself from thrusting up too early. He hasn’t fucked anyone in years, so the urge to plunge into the man on top of him is great. 

Louis was a mess. Harry pulls away from the one-sided kiss to see that Louis was moaning quietly. He was still trying to get used to the intrusion and Harry could tell that he didn’t know whether to sink down more or retreat. 

Fortunately for him, Louis sinks down all the way. Harry grits his teeth at the wonderful feeling of such heated and silky skin surrounding him and he doesn’t know if he is allowed to move or not. He experimentally grinds up, and he surprisingly gets a loud groan out of the incubus. He gently places his hands on Louis’ hips and holds him while he slowly thrusts up into the heat. He feels Louis clench around him and he moans into Louis’ neck. Louis puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders and brings his body upwards and then goes down. 

The dominant side of Harry comes out when Louis tries to take over. Harry grips Louis’ hips harder and forces him up. He thrusts up and retracts hearing Louis moan. He gets a pace going and his dominant side is happy with the fact that Louis had submitted to him and just letting it happen. Every now and then Louis would go down to meet his thrusts making them moan louder. Harry gets a little tired so he instead watches Louis as he moves up and down on his cock. Louis starts making mewling sounds and Harry leans up to spray kisses on his upper chest and throat. He thrusts up every few times Louis moves down making him quiver on top of him. 

By now, Harry was feeling fantastic. He felt power exploding inside him and he knew his mother was right. Louis was full energy. Louis gives him energy in every touch and Harry returns some when he gives him pleasure. Louis is as strong as he was when he was a human now, but once he reaches climax he will be around half as strong as Harry, and that was saying something. 

He feels himself getting closer and closer and by the noises Louis was making, he’d say he was too. He thrusts up in a different angle and Louis cries out in pleasure from the direct hit on his prostate. He moves one hand to Louis’ front and wraps it around Louis’ own leaking cock. Harry hears Louis cry out in pleasure at the touch and he only has to jerk him off twice before Louis cums in his hand and on his chest. Louis buries his face into Harry’s neck as he uses him to get himself off. It only takes a few thrusts until he climaxes too and he finds himself looking for Louis’ neck and then biting down. Louis gives a little whimper at the bite, but he is barely effected once Harry starts drinking. The energy that exploded inside him made him dizzy and loopy. The bite kind of feels good actually so he just lays his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Louis’ limp in his lap as Harry pulls away and retracts his fangs. Harry pulls out and quickly places a few clothing articles in a pile and lays Louis on top of them. Harry takes his own shirt and tries to wipe them both clean. He tenderly goes to clean Louis’ bum, but the incubus squirms away and he doesn’t bother trying again. He grabs his black trousers to put them on and then stands up. He quietly walks out of the cage and to the door. He steps out and hisses for one of the maids to come over. Not only one, but two come over. Abigail and the new girl Eleanor. Eleanor had submitted just a few hours after changing completely. She knew she was beat and Harry was proud of her for submitting so quickly.

“Abby, if you could please take Louis to the room beside mine. All three of us are going to clean the room up and then you Eleanor,” he says now looking at the shy brunette. “You are assigned to make every whim Louis desires come true and do whatever he says.” He smiles when they both nod and then watches Abby rush in to go get Louis. 

Harry leads Eleanor to the room and they both go in and look around. They communicate very little when they both start cleaning the room up. Harry picks up trash, food crumbs, and everything else that was on the ground or on the furniture. Eleanor fixes the bed and dusts. Abby then comes in with a dizzy Louis, obviously not used to being full of powerful energy. She lays him on the bed and helps Harry and Eleanor clean. There wasn’t much to clean, but now the room is completely spotless. Harry thanks the girls and sends them on their way. 

When they leave, he heads to the bathroom that was attached to the room and sets up a bath for when Louis gets himself together. He was just lighting two candles when he hears Louis’ heartbeat speed up showing that he was now fully awake. He turns around to face the door just in time to see Louis walk in. 

“I made a bath for you,” Harry explains when there’s an awkward silence in the room. He furrows his eyebrows when Louis just stares at the tub. “I’ll leave you to it then,” he says leaving the room quietly. He smiles though when he hears a faint, “Thank you.”


	7. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns what gives him power and what doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated. School just started and I've been so busy with it. I'll try to update again today or tomorrow because it's labor day tomorrow.   
> Please comment your thoughts :)

Power.

That was all Louis could feel as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Louis could feel power radiating in the air and he didn’t know whether to welcome it or feel suffocated.

He couldn’t breathe, but he could smell everything. 

He couldn’t focus on anything, but he could see everything. 

His own skin felt suffocating and he has to keep himself from scratching all over. 

He hears the water splashing in the water and he notices every flicker the fire of the candle makes. The light in the room is too bright. The room is too white. He even feels the ground shaking from the earth revolving. It shook so hard that Louis held onto things on the way to the bathtub. He takes a deep breath before stepping in and sitting down. The water feels cool on his heated skin and he all of sudden feels so dirty. 

He just had sex with a total stranger. 

A male stranger. 

Louis scrubs urgently at his thighs and cheeks. He also dumps his head into the water in order to wash the disgusting kisses on his face. He reaches for a little towel to scrub at his neck, but he hisses when he goes too hard. He touches the bite with a finger and brings it around to find blood. 

The sight finally does it. 

Louis whips around on his side to throw up on the floor. His stomach jumps even more when he finds hands holding a bucket to catch the vomit. He can’t pull away due to vomiting so he just throws up into the bucket. When he’s done, he finds himself unable to move. He rests his aching upper body on the side of the bathtub and almost falls asleep right then, but the stranger talks. 

“Do you want me to get you something? Mother said it would feel like you’re hung over.” 

Louis only weakly grunts in response too tired to even say a word. He’s so out of it now that he didn’t even notice getting taken out of the bathtub and picked up. The room is shaking heavily now and he closes his eyes so he won’t feel like throwing up again. He feels himself getting laid down on the bed and then get a pat on the head like a child. He doesn’t have enough strength to move his head away. 

That’s when he falls asleep. 

\-----------

The sound of banging metal was the thing that wakes Louis up. He pretends to be asleep but he gives up due to curiosity. He opens his eyes a little to find a woman putting a metal plate down on the nightstand along with a tea cup. 

“What would you like to eat Mr. Tomlinson?” 

Louis closes his eyes and furrows his eyebrows. ‘Mr. Tomlinson?’ 

“Do you want to be named Louis?” 

“Yes,” Louis groggily says. He coughs a little from his dry throat and he instantly gets a cup of water against his lips. He takes a drink from it. 

“Are you better Louis?” 

“The world isn’t shaking anymore,” Louis tries to joke between sips. He realizes that he was actually joking around with someone he doesn’t know. He was having a conversation with someone who was basically holding him captive in this house. He opens his eyes to find the woman is actually near his own age and in a nice maid dress. She looks innocent, but judgments don’t apply here. 

“That’s good Sir. What do you like for breakfast?”

“Nothing,” Louis retorts as he shuffles away from the woman. He turns around for good measure and he ignores the pain sound his stomach makes when it realizes it was being denied food. He wraps an arm around his stomach. 

“I’ll get you eggs and some hash browns Louis.” 

Louis keeps himself from saying thank you. He wasn’t going to satisfy this assistant of his kidnapper. Or kidnappers? He waves off the woman and he could’ve sworn he heard a giggle. He internally rolls his eyes. 

Louis was just about to go unconscious when the woman comes back. He hears the metal plate clatter like before and he hears the sound of some drink being poured. 

“Your food is ready Louis. Eat whenever and whatever you want. My name is Eleanor so call me when you need something. I will for sure hear you.” 

Louis waits til he hears the door shut and then he surges around the bed to get to the food. His hands are shaking when he grabs the fork to begin eating the eggs. He barely gets a moan out from the taste as he just takes in another bite. It felt as if his energy went overboard yesterday and then it just drained out in just a few hours. 

What does that even mean? 

Was he still human? 

Was he a monster now?

Does he have to kill to stay alive? 

He has to find a doctor to cure him. There has to be a way to change back if he was a monster. He wasn’t going to become a killer. 

His stomach growls at his pause and so he continues to eat. He thinks about the possibility of his food being poisoned, but he honestly doesn’t care. He is starving and he wasn’t used to feeling everything around him. His heart skips a beat when he remembers feeling the actual earth move on its axis. That was beyond real. That was beyond possible. 

What was he now?

He obviously wasn’t the same since that time of agony he spent with that woman. That woman from the coffee shop. She brought him here. She changed him into this. This what? Why? What did he do to deserve this? The woman described him as ‘energy’. What does that mean? 

His spoon hits metal as he tries to spoon out some more hash browns, and he looks down to find none left. He was still hungry. He still felt so weak..He needed more food. 

His mind is foggy as he stands up to walk to the door. He weakly grabs the shorts on the bed that was left for him. He almost trips trying to put them on. When he has them on, he opens the door and looks around for a room that would be a kitchen. He ignores the stares he gets from maids. His subconscious was flooded with thoughts telling him to just leave. He didn’t feel safe here. He needed to find the front door instead and leave. 

He was too hungry though. His stomach didn’t feel empty was the thing that he should’ve noticed. His whole body was weak and shook. When he made it downstairs, he had to hold onto a nearby table to keep standing. He takes a breath and then walks again. He walks passed a few doors looking in as he goes. He finally makes it to a kitchen and he almost sprints to the refrigerator. He opens it, without caring for the blood bags, and snatches various foods including yogurt, cheese, applesauce, etc. and starts eating. 

His body still shakes and he instead finds items to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. His hand jolts a few times as he spreads the peanut butter and jelly. When he’s done, he barely breathes in before he brings it to his mouth. He moans at the taste, but he still doesn’t feel fulfilled as he eats. His body screams for more food. 

Fully fed up with his body feeling like it’s going to faint, he takes the knives, food products, and plates and flings each and every one across the room with a cry. He is just fine using his last strand of energy trashing this hell on earth. He was going to die a monster and he was okay with it. 

He is in a daze and holding onto the counter to keep from tumbling over. He feels arms wrap around him to get to his hands. He screams, but he doesn’t hear himself as he tries to get away from this person. It’s probably that man from earlier. That man he was made into having sex with. 

“Louis stop it!” 

He hears a woman's voice and he figures that it was the maid, Eleanor. He feels a rush of energy from the contact with her, so he pushes her away forcefully. He doesn’t look back before he’s running again. He runs out of the kitchen and into a random room. He leans back on the now closed door and he takes multiple breaths. He hears a loud noise making him open his eyes. He almost falls over from the sight. 

It was the room from earlier. The room with the cages. His widened eyes stare at the two cages occupied with a person in each. They don’t look human though due to blood around their lips and fangs out. He shakes his head clearly out of it. He felt so suffocated. He is in a home full of monsters. In fact he was a monster now. He was an awful monster if he can’t even walk straight. He just wants to die. He was weak as a human and he can’t even make a powerful monster. What was he saying? He doesn’t want to be a monster in the first place. His mind was going crazy. 

A growl took him out of his smothering thoughts and he eyes the monster in the cage on his right. He looks straight ahead and tilts his head at the sight of an axe on the wall. He walks to it quietly and he hears the two monsters banging the cage. Louis takes the axe with shaking hands and he turns around to glare at the monster on his left now. The monster was a male and he looks around forty years old. He was glaring back at him and he had his hands around one bar. Louis wasn’t scared. He wasn’t strong, but the man was locked up and cornered. The axe felt so heavy in his hands that he almost toppled over, but he gripped it harder. He doesn’t know what is possessing him to be doing this. He kind of wanted to put the axe down to find a way out instead, but his mind wasn’t in the right place. 

He walks to the cage and stands in front of it. He saw that the man was itching to walk away, but he clearly wanted to look fearless. With his mind foggy, Louis brings the axe up in the air. 

“Louis?” 

Louis whips his head around to find Harry just a few feet away staring at him. He didn’t show any emotion except for confusion. 

“What are you doing?” 

Louis looks at the axe in his hands. He was holding it firmly in his hands, but now that he was looking he began to shake. The man in the cage was now staring at Harry in awe as he was now in the back of the confinement. Anger boils. He glares back at Harry now holding the axe facing him. “You turn people into monsters!” 

Harry looks at the one in the cage. “And so your retaliation is killing them?” 

“They might as well be dead,” Louis hisses weakly. Harry looks at him. 

In an instant the axe in his hand is being thrown across the room. Harry is now just a few inches away from him.

“You are not going to kill my children Louis.” 

“They are not your children. They are their own person,” Louis weakly retorts. He tries with all his might to keep his tired eyes open. 

“Without me they would be killing every human in sight.” 

Louis was about to respond, but then he finds himself getting closer and closer to the ground. He’s on his shaking hands and knees trying to catch a breath. He sees Harry walk in front of him and then bend down onto his own knees. Harry reaches out and lays a finger beneath his chin. Louis feels electricity at the touch. 

“What do you really want Louis?” 

“Food…” Louis weakly responds trying to keep from falling. He hears a snort.

“I thought you already tried to satisfy yourself with food. How did it work out?”

“I want to die,” Louis spits out. He doesn’t hear anything after that. He thinks the conversation is over and that Harry is actually going to listen to him and fulfill his wishes. He fully falls onto the ground and then he hears Harry get up and walk to the door. The door opens and Louis doesn’t bother to listen to anything else. 

Just a few minutes pass by before he feels himself getting picked up. He gasps at the touch and his body shivers. He feels energy coming into his body and he sighs at the feeling. He opens his eyes to find that the person was taking them upstairs and back into the room from earlier. He gets put onto the bed and he keeps himself from reaching out for the person. Power radiated off that person and he needed it. 

He now sees that person is Harry and he watches him get onto the bed too. Harry wraps his arms around him, but Louis can’t help from crawling on his lap. His mind yells at him to get away from Harry, but he was too tired. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around his waist like a koala would do. He doesn’t even hear Harry laugh. Wouldn’t a normal person laugh at him? Not like he would care. Energy floods his body and he is slowly becoming sane.

He feels Harry breath into his neck and he shivers at the cold breath on his hot neck. 

“You want energy don’t you? You get it from me and only me. I can give you more than you can ever wish.” 

Louis blindly nods his head. He’ll do anything to get this feeling. He doesn’t want to feel weak. He wants this. He wants power. He wants energy. Before he can close his mouth, he finds himself saying, “Yes Alpha, yes please give me give me…” 

He hears a growl before he’s pushed over onto his back. Harry attacks his neck with little bites and kisses earning a moan from Louis. Louis removes the trench coat off Harry and reaches to take off his pants. Harry chuckles into his neck at his inability of taking them off, and he helps him. It feels like his body was waking up as he feels more of Harry’s skin against his. He hurriedly takes Harry’s boxers off as Harry kisses a trail down to his chest. A spark of power volts in him as his nipple is kissed. Louis moans as he reaches down to take his own clothes off. He doesn’t pay attention to the wetness on the back of his pants. Whatever it is makes Harry go crazy because his hole is instantly penetrated by two fingers. 

Louis arches his back off the bed as he soaks the pleasure in. The pleasure brings energy and he uses that energy to grasp Harry’s neck to bring him into an urgent kiss. Harry puts in another finger and starts thrusting fast making Louis moan into the kiss. Harry covers his face and jaw with wet kisses making his mind clouded. With all this power, he still doesn’t feel satisfied. 

He reaches down to take Harry’s fingers out. He takes Harry’s cock and pumps making Harry moan. Louis takes that as an advantage to ravish him back with kisses and little bites on his neck. 

Harry growls at Louis’ dominance. He yanks Louis’ hand off of him and hitches his legs up to get to his hole. Louis groans as Harry enters him. More power races through his body now and he feels drugged. All he feels is pleasure and energy. He almost has no idea what to do with it all so he just moans as Harry thrusts faster in him. The room starts spinning as his neck is being bitten and licked all over. He finds himself yearning for Harry to bite his neck. The bite felt so good the first time. It had felt like drugs were physically being injected into his body. 

He tenses up when Harry finds his prostate and starts stabbing it. He moans silently as he feels the edge coming. That last bit of energy was so close. 

When Harry bites him that does it.

Louis cums with a shout as that bit of energy joins his already powerful body. He moans as Harry cums inside him. Louis lays on the bed motionless as he feels Harry continue to drink. He whines when he feels some of his energy go away as his blood is being drank. Harry waits only a minute more until he retracts his fangs and licks at the bite. The licks feel like electricity. 

Harry pulls completely away and gets off the bed. Louis feels a towel wiping at his sweat and then he feels it at his hole, but he again squirms away. Too sensitive. 

Harry comes back to the bed and Louis worms his way into Harry’s arms. He didn’t feel so suffocated like the last time. He didn’t feel the world spinning and he wasn’t as dizzy. Louis sighs in pleasure as he feels Harry wrap his arms around him. He falls asleep right there with Harry petting at his hair.


End file.
